Faathim the Kind Task Force
Contact: Faathim the Kind Level Range: 44 - 50 Notes: Requires 8 people Zone: The Chantry Location: -30.5, -1995, 4 Primary Enemy: Soldiers of Rularuu Name: The Saga of Lanaru Badge: Slayer of Madness Badge Description: You defeated the being known as Lanaru the Mad, sparing the people of the Shadow Shard from total destruction. Missions Briefing I am Faathim, called Faathim the Kind. You are beings of great power, both potent in might and dedicated to protection of the defenseless. I have watched your battles, and I have watched your triumphs, and I have come to think that you may be the ones who can stop a great destruction. The Madness that broke the world is gaining power beyond imagining, and may soon break the world once more. Or worse. Go now, and fall upon the armies of the Rularuu. Destroy all of them within the three caverns I have located for you, and then return to me. There may be more to find within those caves than the Armies of Rularuu. I will say no more for now. Primary Enemies Primary Enemies Primary Enemies Debriefing I greet you as Faathim, called Faathim the Kind. You have done well. Rularuu's eyes are blinded now to our movements, and we are free to act. However, the tale you learned from the captive members of the Brass-hearted army worry me greatly. If the Prince of Brass is involved, and if these 'Praetorians' are involved, then the situation may be more dire than I feared. Briefing Rularuu's forces are now oblivious to your movements, but this is not now the time to begin the task. There is much that must be done, first. Other forces seek to control the master of the Storm Palace, and they cannot be allowed to do so. you have already learned of 2 such forces, the Nemesis Army and the Praetorians. These threats must be dealt with first. The Praetorians called Malaise and Mother Mayhem have taken control of two caverns around the Storm Palace. There, they have taken control of two sets of key stones. Should they gain control of all six, they will gain access to the Storm Palace. This cannot be allowed. Defeat them all, and activate the keys yourself. I will tell you how. You shall travel along the path of madness, and then find your way to the floating island called the Lock of Anger. There, Malaise seeks to control and unlock the Key of Anger. Defeat him and all of the mind controller thralls in his power. To activate the Keys in each lock, you will need to have 4 of your number activate the keystones at once. When that is done, you shall gain the key for that lock. There are seven such keys that are needed to open the gates of the Storm Palace. The first two are now before you. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Malaise (Praetorian) (Archvillain) Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Mother Mayhem (Archvillain) Debriefing I greet you as Faathim, called Faathim the Kind. The Praetorians' threat has been quelled, but the threat of the Nemesis Army grows. You will next have to face their forces to gain control of the Key of Torment and the Key of Hatred. Briefing The Army of the Prince of Brass seek dominion over the power of the Storm Palace's master. They cannot be allowed to gain it. Already they have gained control of 2 sets of keystones. They must be defeated before they can activate them, or worse, before their keystones fall into the possession of another group. I charge you with this task. Defeat the Armies of the Prince of Brass, and activate the keys of Torment and of Hatred. You will have to face two great forces of the Nemesis Army. The first such host will be within the Lock of Torment. Primary Enemies Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Nemesis? (Archvillain) Debriefing I greet you as Faathim, called Faathim the Kind. You have done well, and crushed the threat of the Prince of Brass. However, the creatures you encountered, these Rikti. I know of them. They came here in years past, and sought to gain the favour of Rularuu. They think that the Ravager will help them to re-open the gates to their world, should they help Rularuu against his enemies. They are wrong. Rularuu knows no allies but Rularuu. In their ignorance, these Rikti could present a great threat. Briefing The Rikti are difficult to locate. Their minds are at once human and alien. I have found them, but it is nearly too late. The Rikti's alien circles of thought have nearly unlocked one of the keys in their possession. But I sense great turmoil amongst them, and that something is terribly wrong with the other keys. You must hurry. The Rikti control the caverns in the Lock of Fury and the Lock of Destruction. There is another presence in the Lock of Destruction, that worries me, but the Rikti will have the Key of Fury soon. You must strike there first. Primary Enemies Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Belfry Blue 2-2-1 (Gunslinger, Boss) Debriefing I greet you as Faathim, called Faathim the Kind. You have fought well, but the capture of the Key of Destruction by the Malta group is worrisome. It explains the strange shifts I have felt, but I am not gladdened by this answer. The Key of Destruction, and I believe also the Key of Madness have both been taken back to your world. If they are allowed to remain in the hands of the wicked, they could cause untold calamity. Briefing Two of the Keys to the Storm Palace are now on your world. They must be found and recovered before they can be used. The Malta group has already extracted the key, though I do not know how they would accomplish this thing. The Key of Madness is still hidden from me. I have sent messages to mystics of your world through dreams. Seek out Azuria once you have recovered the Key of Destruction. She may have learned the location of the last key by then. The danger is great. The Minds of the Malta Group are clouded with their desire for power and control. I fear that something is using them to its own advantage, and could wreak havoc upon us all. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Belfry Black 4-5-4 (Gunslinger, Boss) * Dr. Phorrester (Possessed Scientist ,Lieutenent) * Belfry Green 4-6-4 (Hand of Artemis, Boss) Primary Enemies Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Baphomet (Archvillain) Debriefing I greet you once more as Faathim, called Faathim the Kind. You have in your possession all seven of the keys that will open the way to the Storm Palace, the throne of Lanaru the Mad. Before you go to face his power, listen a moment. You have also gathered the parts of a tale. The tale you found is true, and in it's full form reads as thus: 'And he rose up into the air, And there he forged himself a great palace, And the air itself he charged with storms, For Lanaru's mind was itself clouded with anger.' And Lanaru felt Rularuu's purpose wander, And Lanaru felt the anger in him grow, And Lanaru would not forgive his resurrection, For slavery to Rularuu was no life to him.' 'And Lanaru toiled in slavery to his master, And as executioner he did work his rage, And every day his mind broke further, For pride would not let him stay a slave.' 'The hatred roiled through his fevered thoughts, And madness broke his mind upon its wrack, And Lanaru felt Rularuu retreat from him, For it feared the growing insanity of his soul.' 'And Lanaru stoked the fires of his madness, And in his madness he found greater power, And he cast down the Iron Fist of Rularuu in battle, For reason was only a shadow in Lanaru's mind.' 'And then Kindness entered the Storm Palace to give warning, And Kindness said that Rularuu would re-assert control, And Kindness retreated then in horror, For now Lanaru saw method to halt their master.' 'And Lanaru rose again into the air, And Lanaru broke the world in his madness, And Rularuu raged with powerless anger, For Lanaru would gain might with each failed attack.' Now you know the land and sky of the Storm Palace. Now you know how Lanaru became Lanaru the Mad, and how he broke the world. Now you must prepare to face his power, before he breaks the world once more. Briefing Now comes the end. You must travel to the Storm Palace, and use the keys on each of the monuments. When that is done, the way to the Storm Palace shall be opened, and it shall be time for you to confront Lanaru the Mad. There is little time. Lanaru has felt the threats arrayed against him, and even now is preparing to lash out in anger. If he should do so, it could break the world again or worse. It could re-forge the world, and bring the full power of Rularuu down upon us all. This cannot be allowed to happen. It is time. You have done more than any could have hoped. Fight well. May victory be yours. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Lanaru the Mad (Archvillain) Debriefing I greet you as Faathim, called Faathim the Kind. Lanaru has fallen before you, and I feel sorrow. Though he was mad and violent, he was as my brother, and as myself, he will re-form... He will return in strength... For he is of Rularuu. And while Rularuu is, we are, forever. But do not despair. Through your actions the threat is gone for now, and the peoples of the shard can live, and the Ravager is kept from us. Lanaru rose up and broke the world, and in doing so he made this place safe for a time. Soon Rularuu's power may return, but it is my hope that might like yours will be ready to face the Ravager should he come again. Souvenir The natives speak of the Madness that broke the world. That madness has a name, and was called Lanaru. Faathim the Kind sought champions to battle the crazed god Lanaru the Mad before he gained enough strength to break the world again, or draw the full power of Rularuu down on this part of the Shadow Shard. You proved your might and mettle, fighting against the armies of Rularuu, against the villainous factions who all sought the Mad One's power, and against Lanaru the Mad himself. There are now new verses in the Saga of Lanaru, verses written by your actions: 'And he rose up into the air, And there he forged himself a great palace, And the air itself he charged with storms, For Lanaru's mind was itself clouded with anger. And Lanaru felt Rularuu's purpose wander, And Lanaru felt the anger in him grow, And Lanaru would not forgive his resurrection, For slavery to Rularuu was no life to him. And Lanaru toiled in slavery to his master, And as executioner he did work his rage, And every day his mind broke further, For pride would not let him stay a slave. And hatred roiled through his fevered thoughts, And madness broke his mind upon it's wrack, And Lanaru felt Rularuu retreat from him, For it feared the growing insanity of his soul. And Lanaru stoked the fires of his madness, And in his madness he found greater power, And he cast down the Iron Fist of Rularuu when he came, For reason was only a shadow in Lanaru's mind. And then Kindness entered the Storm Palace to give warning, And Kindness said that Rularuu would re-assert control, And Kindness retreated then in horror, For now Lanaru saw method to halt their master. And Lanaru rose again into the air, And Lanaru broke the world in his madness, And Rularuu raged with powerless anger, For Lanaru would gain might with each failed attack. And Faathim the Kind did seek for champions to stop Lanaru, And brave champions did answer this call, And Faathim tested them against the Rularuu, For Faathim knew they must be strong to withstand the Storm. And the Heroes sought the keys to the Storm Palace itself, And they fought against enemies many and strange And the Heroes threw all their foes down into destruction For evil souls can not be trusted with such power. And Faathim sent them now to unlock the Storm Palace And the Heroes knew that Lanaru's power was growing, And now was the time of greatest danger, For in his madness Lanaru might break the world or worse. And the Heroes entered the Storm Palace and battled Lanaru the Mad, And the Heroes cast the Madness down into destruction, And though victorious Faathim said to them with sorrow that Lanaru would return, For Lanaru was of Rularuu and is thus beyond life and death.' Badge Completion of the task force earns a hero the Slayer of Madness Badge. Category:Trials and Task Forces